Yuuri's Nightmare
by Art-Of-Escape
Summary: Conrart always knew Yuuri was naive but not this naive! Yaoi. Conyuu. Lime.


**This is a PWP. Not hardcore. Meaning it's a lime, not a lemon. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.**

* * *

The door to Conrart's room eased open slowly, with deliberate caution. Conrart gripped the knife under his pillow a little tighter as the intruder opened the door wider only to reveal a shaggy black head. Conrad's hand released the knife at the sight of two watery black eyes peering back at him.

"Your Majesty?" He sat up in his bed.

Yuuri frowned, "its Yuuri."

"Yuuri. Is there something I can do for you? Is everything alright?"

Yuuri shuffled around nervously in the doorway feeling very silly all of a sudden.

"I-I've been having weird dreams. They... scare me a bit. I didn't want to be around my daughter or Wolfram while I was having them in case I wake them or hurt them or frighten them. Can I..."

Yuuri looked up from the floor, "can I stay here tonight?"

Conrart blinked. Stay here? He gave his room a once over. Placing a kind and placating smile on his face he stood to walk to the doorway.

"Of course you can, Your Majesty. But then in the morning we will have to go see Gunter about those dreams, if you think they are cause for alarm." Conrart said in a soft voice, opening the door further. He smiled as Yuuri entered the room slowly, looking around like a curious three year old.

Conrart gestured to the bed with a patient smile, "you make yourself comfortable, I will watch over you from that chair."

Yuuri turned to look at the rather uncomfortable looking wooden chair in the corner next to the bed.

"You can't sleep in the chair! I didn't mean to come here to kick you out of bed, Conrad!"

"Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come here?"

Yuuri blushed, "you always know what to do and you're not scared of anything! So I know you can handle anything bad that happens, right?"

"Nothing bad is going to happen, Your Majesty." He said as he guided the Maoh to the bed.

Yuuri replied with a weak 'it's Yuuri' and sat on the bed with not much more resistance, his eyes already drooping from the lack of sleep. Yuuri got under the covers and then moved over to the left side of the bed, making room for Conrart, before relaxing, feeling safe and warm.

Conrart hesitated before slipping into the bed beside Yuuri; his every muscle tensed and listened to the sound of Yuuri's slow breaths. He stayed like this for an hour before he heard a quiet noise.

He turned his face toward Yuuri who was on his side facing Conrart. Yuuri's breathing suddenly became uneven and shallow, his eyebrows making a little crease between them. Is this one of the nightmares? Conrart thought.

Yuuri made a distressed sounding whimper and pulled his legs up unconsciously towards his own chest. Conrart sat up; looking down at Yuuri he wondered whether or not he should wake Yuuri.

Yuuri gave stuttered gasp and his face flushed suddenly. Conrart watched with a mixture of concern and curiosity as Yuuri's hands unclenched themselves from their grip on the sheets to slowly make their way between Yuuri's legs. Yuuri gave a sudden moan and his mouth parted slightly.

_Oh_.

It was then Conrart realised Yuuri wasn't having a nightmare but a very different type of dream. This left Conrart in a very awkward situation, as one can imagine it would.

Yuuri awoke then with a hitched breath before Conrart could decide on what to do.

"C-Conrad!" Yuuri looked up at him with watery eyes, "I'm sorry for waking you."

Yuuri looked down at himself and pulled his hands away quickly, covering his mouth.

"I d-don't understand..." Yuuri said through his fingers and looked up at him with eyes full of fear and confusion.

It was that look that made things click in Conrart's mind.

"Your- Yuuri, are these the nightmares you were telling me about?"

Yuuri nodded, "i-is there something wrong with me?"

Wrong with...?!

"No, of course not! In fact, these kind of... nightmares are very normal." Conrart was unsure of how to continue, he knew Yuuri was innocent and naive but not this much so! Just how much did Yuuri know about... stuff like this?

Yuuri looked thoughtful for a moment while he fingered the bed sheet and then asked,

"So, you have these nightmares too?"

Yuuri was looking up at him now and Conrart was again very hesitant on how to continue. Perhaps he should gage how much Yuuri actually knew and-

"Does that mean you know how to fix... that?" Yuuri interrupted his inner turmoil and gestured to his tenting pyjama bottoms. "It's sort of aching. Is this a Shin Makoku sickness... or something?"

Okay then, this answered Conrart's question on how much Yuuri did know (which is evidently _nothing_).

"Conrad?" Yuuri asked again, much more uncertain now, his confidence leaving him at Conrart's indecision and hesitance.

"... should I go ask someone else? Gwendal or Wolfra-"

"No!" Conrart started, cutting Yuuri off, "no, I can answer any questions. I am your protector and godfather after all. Now, what was your question again?"

Yuuri looked doubtfully at Conrart, "how do I fix it?"

Yuuri pointed down at himself. Conrart couldn't help but look. And then quickly look away again.

"Well, it depends." Conrart said, considering carefully his next words.

"Okay, how do you do it then?" Yuuri questioned unabashedly. He was completely unaware of the intimacy of his query. Conrart couldn't believe this was happening.

"I use the more popular method..." Conrart trailed off. Yuuri continued looking at him expectantly. Conrart took a breath.

"Remember how when Wolfram was hurt in battle and we had to keep the pressure on the wound?" –Yuuri frowned and nodded-"it's the same principle. Except instead you have to create friction as well to stimulate the area and expel the infection."

Yuuri looked appeased at this explanation and Conrart sighed in relief.

And then Yuuri reached into his pyjama pants and grabbed himself.

Conrart blinked in shock and his mouth dropped open. What the...

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri looked up a little more flushed than before but still unashamed of his actions. Oh right, for a moment there Conrart had forgot that tiny little detail of Yuuri's overwhelming cluelessness. Yuuri moved his hand.

"O-oh!"

Conrart's breath hitched.

"Is it supposed to feel like this?"

Conrart nodded jerkily, not taking his eyes away from Yuuri's hand. Yuuri continued rubbing his shaft with his hand in a tight fist. His breath became more shallow and erratic. Conrart knew he should not be just sitting here, he should say something instead leaving his King in ignorance, but-

Yuuri gasped in pleasure suddenly and Conrart forgot himself again. He could just reach out and touch. Show him how to do it properly and Yuuri would let him.

"Oh no! Conrad! Look!"

Yuuri had removed his hand to point at Conrart's newly tented pyjama pants.

"Yuu-" Conrart started.

"Oh no! I've infected you! This is more serious than we thought! I better get Gisela-"

"Your Majesty-"

"-we should check Greta and Wolfram too-"

"Yuuri."

"-I could of infected them without knowing and-"

"YUURI!"

Yuuri quieted and Conrart almost rubbed his temples at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Conrart opened his mouth to explain, "It's not contagious, don't worry. Greta and Wolfram shouldn't be... infected."

"But- but," Yuuri gestured towards Conrart's aching crotch.

This time Conrart did indulge himself and rubbed at his temples. This was getting way out of hand. It was then that a small hot hand cupped the hardness in his pants.

Conrart let out an odd sort of noise from the back of his throat at the unexpected contact. He looked down at his King to see Yuuri's face set in the familiar look of determination.

_Dear Shinou!_

Yuuri started to rub the bump in his pants. Conrart grabbed his hand.

"No, Yuuri. You can't-"

"Conrad even if you say that it is not infectious, I have a feeling this is my fault; I want to fix this!"

Conrart started to shake his head in denial.

"Let me do this for you."

Yuuri was looking up at him with his big black eyes, his face still flushed and his dark hair mussed. He was truly beautiful. Conrart knew he shouldn't but...

Conrart loosened his hold on Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri smiled then and looked down at his own hand which caressed Conrart in his most intimate of places. He dipped his other hand into waistband of Conrart's pants and pulled his cock out of its confines.

"Wow Conrad! It's so big!" Yuuri had said this with the most innocent look on his face- a mixture of surprise and awe.

Yuuri then grabbed it with both his hands and in an admittedly sloppy and inexperienced way began to stroke.

Conrart could not believe this! Although he suppose he could. It is very like Yuuri's brother Shouri to protect his precious little brother from such impure things like this and his mother to be more than a little ambiguous about such things.

Conrart hissed as Yuuri thumbed the head. Yuuri looked up at him and Conrart could see that Yuuri was aroused.

"Conrad... I feel funny. I think I need to..."

Yuuri reached down towards his own straining erection. Conrart stopped his hand midway. Yuuri looked up at him in question.

"No, Yuuri, let's do it together."

Yuuri nodded then and Conrart leaned forward.

"Yuuri... May I kiss you?"

Yuuri blinked and answered, "Do you love me, Conrad?"

Conrart leaned back again in confusion. So Yuuri replied, rather breathily,

"Mother- I mean Mama- always said that kisses were for those you love and that I shouldn't just give them away."

Well, that explained Yuuri's aversion to kissing Wolfram and his general obliviousness about such matters. I suppose his soldiers were right when they joked that there was no beating around the bush with King Yuuri if you wanted to flirt you needed to wear an 'I'm flirting with you' sticker on your forehead.

Conrart's eyes softened as he gazed down at Yuuri's face.

"I do love you, Yuuri. With all my heart." And Conrart was sincere.

Yuuri smiled up at him, "you can kiss me, Conrad. I love you too."

Even though Conrart was unsure in which form Yuuri's love took, if it was as naive and innocent as it's bearer, he kissed Yuuri for all he was worth anyway and decided himself a lucky man.

Yuuri's lips were smooth and soft and Conrart wasted no time in sucking and nipping on them as he lowered Yuuri down onto the bed. Yuuri tried to kiss back but quickly found himself overwhelmed by Conrart's far greater experience and knowledge.

Conrart reached down between them and stroked Yuuri.

"Aahhhnn! C-conrad!"

"Yuuri, open your legs for me."

As Yuuri obeyed with a gentle nudge from Conrart's hands, Conrart slipped himself between them and laid himself over his King, embracing him.

Conrart moved his assault from the lips to Yuuri's jaw and then to his neck where Yuuri moaned appreciatively as Conrart sucked at a sensitive spot. Conrart then trailed his hands along Yuuri's sides and up into his shirt.

"Wha-?" Yuuri was cut off as Conrart reached a nipple.

"O-oh!"

Conrart smiled against Yuuri's neck and lead his hands back down; passed hips and thighs until they rested on the back of Yuuri's knees. Where he then lifted the legs up and around his waist, Yuuri got the hint and linked his ankles together. He looked up at Conrart with a trusting gaze, and a curiousness Conrart had not seen in Yuuri before.

Conrart rocked forward into Yuuri.

Yuuri's head threw back as Conrart kept his steady pace against Yuuri and Conrart moaned at the feel of their cocks rocking together.

Yuuri reached up, wrapping his arms around Conrart's back and began to cry. Conrart stopped in horror and began to pull away but Yuuri held fast.

"No Conrad. Please, it feels so good. I'm sorry!"

Conrart hesitated.

"Conrad~! Don't s-stop now!"

Yuuri rocked up against him, Conrart groaned and rolled back against Yuuri.

"Y-yes!" Yuuri whimpered, lost within a myriad of unfamiliar sensations.

The rhythm sped up.

"Ah! Ah! Gyaa~!"

Tiny hitches of breath and moans filled the otherwise quiet room.

"Conrad! Some- ah! – someth-ings...!"

Conrart sped up and held Yuuri tighter in his arms.

"Conr-rad! Stop! I'm going to- I'm... going to... DIE!"

Yuuri came with a scream and his nails dug deep into Conrart's back. Conrart grunted and gave into the rising tides, a few thrusts later, beleaguered by the eroticism of the entire surreal situation.

The familiar calm after release was softer this time and Conrart understood the term 'afterglow' more intimately. He allowed himself time to regain his wits before rearing back to look at Yuuri who was looking up at the ceiling unseeingly, his lips open in pleasure. Conrart knew then that this was something he could never allow anyone else. Not Wolfram, not anyone. This was _his_.

Yuuri blinked his big black eyes. The tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes carved a wet path into his skin. Yuuri looked right at Conrart then. And Conrart for the first time saw awe, devotion and love. Yuuri struggled to keep his eyes open but he was losing the battle.

"Con-rart." And Yuuri was asleep in his arms, where he belonged.

* * *

**I feel like a dirty pervert.**


End file.
